Alchemic Sorceress
by Faerae
Summary: After stopping Edward's suicide in Volterra sans Bella, the Cullens return to Forks only to be met with no trace of their honorary member. A while later, Eleazar receives a peculiar summons. This is a super!Bella story. Mostly canon coupling.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

* * *

**_EPOV_**

* * *

We had been in Alaska for three months after Volterra. Three _excruciating _months spent envisioning Bella's distraught face as lies came pouring forth.

_Pain_.

Seeing her leap of that cliff.

_Agony_.

Hearing about her mysterious disappearance.

_Numbness_.

Over a century spent alone and yet the thought of existing in the world without this one clumsy, beautiful human girl was excruciating. At times I wish my family had not saved me. For the first time Alice's precognitive powers seemed less a blessing and more a curse.

Though they would vehemently deny it, based on my behaviour lately I could almost see my family agreeing. And I could not dish an iota of blame.

_This is my fault. All my fault. Oh Bella. Where are you?_

_**CPOV**_

One of the many ironies of vampirism is the existence of a soulmate. Finding Esme had reaffirmed my belief in this way of life. How else would an apparently soul-less creature be capable of such an all-encompassing emotion as love? For many years I'd watched Edward reject Tanya and her sisters, even Rosalie - only to fall in love with a human girl - one he refuses to turn no less!

We had rushed back to Forks after Volterra, showing Edward Alice's entire vision. It was difficult to convince him at first as Bella's future disappeared straight after, but Alice had never failed us before. Edward had wanted to be covert and above all, keep distance from Bella. But the family, vexed at Edwards's self-induced isolation and sick of his general melancholia, out-voted and we went straight to the Swans' doorstep.

Only to be met with a look of confusion, no memory of Bella, and a closed mind.

It had been clear straight away that Bella had a true place with the family. Her absence creating a void in our lives, creating a depressing atmosphere that had even penetrated the Denali doors. Three months of a near catatonic vampire, until my old friend Eleazar received mail in the oddest manner I had ever seen in my 300 or so odd years.

* * *

_**A/N: Short and sweet. After reading fanfiction for who knows how long, I've decided to try my hand at writing. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**APOV**

* * *

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?"

Her question was directed at Rosalie, but I could see Kate was gazing at me from the corner of her eye. Truly, Kate was probably the Denali sister to whom I was closest to. She was much less vocal, a better listener and so was a great counterpart to my admittedly energetic and sometimes exasperating self. I have no shame, having decades to accept things I couldn't change about myself. Kate was also very non-judgmental and accepting. Maybe having such an aggressive power had something to do with it, but I would always remember she was the first of the Denali coven to accept Jasper and his past. She had that in common with Be-

"Alice? Alice? What is it? Is it a vision?"

Snapping out of my daze, I mumble, "No, just thinking is all. What were you saying?"

"There's a sale at Blush, why don't we go check it out? I know how you love a bargain... thrill of the chase and whatnot."

As much as I appreciate Kate's pretty obvious attempt at getting me out of the house, I can't bring myself to muster any semblance enthusiasm. I really don't need my gift to know I'd likely spoil the mood and probably end up with bags of questionable fashion items. The first three shopping excursions is omen enough. As I recall the most recent one had me purchasing a neon yellow skirt. Neon.

"No, I think I'll stay and help Esme with the gardening, maybe visit Edward." I reply, remembering belatedly the inches of snow that covered every surface of the garden.

As always, whenever the subject of our absentee family member came up, Rosalie has to say her piece. "Good luck with that. You'll just end up having to listen to more emo music disguised as some pseudo-classical masterpiece or listen to him present his theories on life. Not to mention his rhapsodizing about finding _even more_ evidence on why we live a doomed existence." Rosalie scoffs. "_As if_ we don't already have a fair idea."

I chose to ignore the bitter tone suffusing the latter part of her diatribe. It was true though. Rosalie can fool many with her ice-queen persona, but if there is one thing Rosalie cares about, it is her family. Well, her family secondary to Emmet but I can't begrudge her that. After Forks, we had recouped back to Denali in an attempt to keep Edward from bolting. I had never seen my brother so undone as I had those weeks visiting almost the entire population of Forks in a bid to try to find someone, _anyone_ who had an inkling as to who Bella Swan was, never mind that she had ever resided in Forks for almost a year. Nothing. There was no trace of Bella. Not in the recesses of Mike Newton's fervent teenage fantasies, nor in the rumor mills of Forks High. In visiting Charlie, Edward was met with a closed mouth and shockingly, a silent mind. Since then it was all we could do to keep Edward around, convincing him that running around Washington wouldn't do him or Bella any good. Since then he has been in his room, alternatively torturing himself by playing a darker version of Bella's lullaby, and attempting to alleviate that pain by finding arguments to back up his reasons for leaving.

This is not the Edwards I know. But then again, if I was in his position I don't know how I would react. Losing Jasper ... I shiver reflexively. Best not to dwell on the impossible.

"Rosalie, leave Alice alone." A lilting voice speaks behind me, before lithe, muscular arms wound around my shoulders. "Edward's going through a tough time."

Though a part of me melts at hearing my Jazzy defend me, I can't help but stiffen at his defense of Edward. I know that part the reason why he is so supportive of Edward is due to the blame he places on himself for having precipitated the events that led to Edward leaving Bella. I love my brother, truly I do, but it was a general consensus in the family that leaving Bella rested entirely on his shoulders. If it wasn't the paper-cut, it would have been something else. If it wasn't James, it would have been some other unfortunate freak accident like a van swerving on ice. _Wait, that already happened,_ I think mockingly. Worst of all, was the feeling that we had betrayed Bella somehow. It wasn't until we were back In Alaska that the whole truth was exposed. Why Edward felt Bella had a legitimate reason to commit suicide_._ Suffice to say, none of us had any idea Edward would say anything close to what he did in parting with Bella.

"Oh please. I don't understand why he's cooping himself up in his room instead of doing everything he can to find her. If it was Emmet…"

Suddenly a crash echoes through the house, followed by a distinct growl.

Edward appears suddenly, his face contorted in an agonized scowl.

"What Rosalie? What would you do that I wouldn't do? Search every inch of Forks? Hack into servers to view security cameras state-wide? Hire a PI? Scour _every plebeian mind_ in Forks, Washington? What else would you have me _do_ Rosalie?" His voice deepens in anger. "What else could you possible do that I haven't already done. What brilliant ideas do you have on finding a lost person? Because at this point I am open to _anything_. Anything at all." Edward finishes in an agonized whisper, his voice infused with desperation and exasperation.

"She was just a human Edward!"

"She is a human!"

"Rosalie, stop it!" I snap, rubbing Jasper's back soothingly. He was probably exerting himself enough trying to alleviate Edward's angst; he did not need this on top of that.

"What I have difficulty getting my mind around is why no one has any memory of her." Kate interjects quietly, having long ago gotten used to Edward and Rosalie's arguments. "I mean, isn't it odd? That it almost seems like any and all memories of her have been erased. I mean I know we've discussed the possibility of Edward's power malfunctioning. That perhaps thoughts of Bella don't register in his mind anymore, but what is the likelihood of that happening? Although I have never heard of your mind reading failing Edward, I have heard from Eleazar that gifted mental shields could work against your gift. If your Bella was one, why would anyone else's mind be affected? It makes no sense."

"Not to mention Alice's gift stopped working for Bella after that vision of her…" Jasper trails off awkwardly.

"Right. So really, all of these irregularities -the memory loss of everyone who had ever met Bella, her future disappearing. What's more likely, that both of your gifts are malfunctioning at the same time, for the first time? Or is it something else? Some other factor in this equation that we don't know?"

"What then? What could possibly have happened to erase everyone's memories –specific memories that only involve Bella?" Edward interjects then frowns at Jasper.

"That's impossible. Bella doesn't know any vampires other than us. She couldn't possibly have-"

"Edward, it's only a theory. There are no explanations on the table and I just thought-"

"Care to let us in on this conversation?" Rosalie interjects, scowling. Normally she was fine with not possessing a gift as in her mind her beauty was a power in of itself, however she barely tolerated being left out of the loop in conversations at the best of times. _I want to know as well._ Bella's future disappearing bothers me tremendously.

"Jasper thinks Bella may have had contact with someone – a vampire that may have had a gift of some sort that erases human memories." Edward explains, sounding thoughtful for a second before visibly refuting the theory. "But like I said, that's _impossible_. Bella had no idea Vampires even existed, and we would have known if she had met any while we were with her."

"Perhaps. But you asked me not to look into her future after you left Edward." I sighed. "Who knows what happened between that time and my last vision." If only I had ignored Edward's command. Bella would probably be here. With us. Where we knew she was safe.

"Alice…"

"I said I forgive you Edward." _But I will never forget._

He nods glumly.

We don't need to replay that record again.

"I'm going to call Peter and Charlotte, see if they have heard of any vampire with memory altering abilities." Jasper suggests, "Maybe we can ask Eleazar if he's encountered such a power."

"If he had, he would have mentioned it from the start Jasper. You're right about one thing Edward. You've exhausted all your resources. It's time to move on." Rosalie states unmercifully.

She receives a growl for her efforts.

* * *

**_A/N: So now we know the state of affairs with the Cullens. Where's Bella? Why does no one seem to have any memory of her? Why is Charlie's mind silent to Edward? What happened to Alice's gift? The gift of being unfailingly fashionable? Why would she buy anything in neon? So many questions!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**BPOV**

* * *

"Belle!" A blur of chestnut shoots towards me.

"Hermione?"

She had grown up a lot over the past year. In my mind's eye I can still see the bushy haired bookworm that has been my constant companion and voice of reason for the past four years. Taking in the differences the last year has wrought, I am unsurprised to see that she has grown even prettier. I had met Hermione's mother back in the summer of second year and she had made Ron blush as red as a tomato.

"You leave us for a year and now you don't even recognize your friends?" Hermione glowers playfully.

"Er…" I flounder momentarily.

"Oh don't tease her Hermione you might scare her off for another year. You've missed quite a lot Bells. Namely Hermione's extreme make-over for Victor Krum." Ron's sour expression speaks for him. _Good. These two need to get their act together._

"She hasn't changed all that much really," I argue, I'd bet ten galleons Hermione has had to put up with a lot of this since my absence. Harry tended to stay out of the fire line while I didn't mind mediating, "just a lot more confidence. The Wizarding World's best seeker seems to have worked wonders for you Mione." I can't help but smirk. "But then again, I've always believed that title belongs to Harry."

It is impossible not to notice how tired Harry looks, as if the world is on his shoulders. But then again, from what I hear, that may well be true.

I walk up to him, hugging him as if my life depended on it.

"How are you holding up?" I whisper into his shoulder.

"Oh you know, same old." Harry nonchalantly replies, side-stepping the question. "I'm really glad you're here Bella, we could really use you on the pitch. Katie's decided to sit this year out for her O.W.-"

"Oh hush Harry! She's just got here and the first thing you talk about is Quidditch! Nobody wants to hear about that right now!" Exclaims a frustrated Hermione "Belle, tell us about your trip. Did you get a lot of research done?"

I raise a brow Harry, not fooled by the subject change and silently communicating a private talk at a later time, before turning myself to face Ron and Hermione. I was about to reply when Ron interjects.

"Speak for yourself Mione, I want to know if Bells has been keeping up her chasing skills, not that she needs it or anything."

"Ugh! Boys!"

I can't help but chuckle at the disparaging tone in her voice.

It was so good to be home.

* * *

**A/N: So the Hogwarts timeline is still up in the air at at the moment. Both 5th year and 6th year would make sense, but the Twilight plotline would have to fit into the HPverse version of that year so I would like to ask which year you would prefer and/or think would be more believable, keeping in mind that Bella could either be 15 or 16 (physically and/or mentally). Thanks to those who favourited/reviewed/followed this story. My muse eats them for breakfast.  
**


End file.
